Sitting On Top of The World
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Raleigh and Yancy like to get frisky in some unconventional places...


Yancy fished a rag out of the pocket of his regulation trousers, swiping at the sweat beading on his forehead. Sweat, he thought. Never did too much of this in Alaska.

It was hot in Hong Kong. Like hotter than Hades during a heat wave hot. He and Raleigh were busy attaching new foot pedals in the conn pod of Gipsy Danger, cursing and sweating and trying to not lose their patience. The last fight with the Kaiju had knocked them loose so badly that they were damaged beyond repair – the fact that they had made it back to land was nothing short of a miracle. Combine that with the fact that there was literally no one else to make the repairs that day and the brothers were getting more and more aggravated it was no wonder that they hadn't murdered anyone, except for the fact that they hadn't seen anyone else since they had climbed in that morning.

Yancy looked over at his little brother, laying on his back and turning a wrench, trying to unsecure the damaged pedal from its ruined mountings. He was in his trousers, like Yancy, dog tags clinging to the sweaty skin of his naked chest, grease streaked all over his torso. Modesty had never been the kid's strong point, something that Yancy was secretly thankful for. Yancy felt a sudden rush of arousal, Raleigh's body spread out like a damned feast for him. He let his eyes drift over the fading bruises he'd sucked into the skin a couple of nights before, Raleigh having spent almost the entire night under him, the two of them locked together in pleasure, moaning and screaming each other's names until they were nearly hoarse from it, bodies sore and sated the next day.

Raleigh spoke without looking at him. "You gonna get back to work or are you gonna keep ogling me." It was meant to sound teasing but Yancy could hear the smile in his little brother's voice. The smile and tone that was reserved for Yancy and Yancy only.

"Hey, my hand hurts. Might as well take a break and enjoy the view." Yancy sat up, wiping his hands on the same rag. "Besides, we've been up here all morning."

Raleigh moved to where he could look Yancy in the face, setting his wrench down. "And what could be better than working on a greasy, stubborn as hell Jaeger since the crack of dawn?" Raleigh drew his knees up to his chest, resting his elbows on them, thigh muscles bulging in his pants, using a grease streaked forearm to wipe his forehead. It wasn't intended as a sensual gesture but if anyone could make it so, it was goddamned sexy as hell Raleigh Becket.

Yancy swallowed and moved a little closer across the construction platform. "I can think of a few things…" Yancy reached over and rubbed down Raleigh's muscled side, making his younger brother shiver. It still sent a little thrill through Yancy's body every time that happened, arousal with just a tinge of dirty bad wrong.

"Tell me more Yance." Raleigh's voice had suddenly gotten a lot quieter, his eyes locked with Yancy's.

"You know that little ritual we do every morning? Kinda missed that today." Yancy moved even closer, drawing right up to Raleigh's side.

"I don't think one of us waking the other with a blowjob really counts as a ritual bro." Raleigh suddenly realized that he'd really missed that too, Yancy's body shaking and shuddering from his touch.

"Do it over and over again and it's a ritual. Or habit. However you wanna look at it man." Yancy's face was just a couple inches away from Raleigh's, his older brother's gorgeous blue eyes almost hypnotic.

Raleigh closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Yancy's, his whole body beginning to tingle with warmth at the contact. Yancy's lips were soft, pliant, and safe. Raleigh felt Yancy's tongue probing against his lips, seeking the invitation that he knew from experience Raleigh would give to him.

Raleigh opened his lips, moaning softly into Yancy's mouth as Yancy's tongue slid in against his, turning so that he could press himself up against Yancy's strong body. Yancy reached up and put a hand on the back of Raleigh's head, drawing Raleigh in deeper, their work forgotten., grease darkened fingers sliding through soft, short blonde locks, a mirror of his own fair hair.

Yancy breathed in deep through his nose, his nostrils filled with the scent of his little brother, sweat, grease, the faintest hint of shower gel, and a certain sweet smell that was just Raleigh, something that had been there since childhood. Yancy turned his torso, Raleigh's chest against his, both of them moving so that Raleigh was laying on top of Yancy.

Yancy opened up his legs so that Raleigh could slot in between them, Raleigh tugging at the hem of Yancy's shirt and pushing it up his body. Yancy obliged by sitting up and pulling it off, his dog tags clanking against his chest as they settled back down in between his pecs. Seeing Yancy's body like that drove Raleigh wild, the kiss getting fiercer, starting to rut against his older brother, sucking Yancy's bottom lip into his mouth and biting down on it, almost breaking the skin but not quite.

Yancy's hips rose up to meet Raleigh's, moving together just as smoothly as if they were in the drift. Yancy could feel his brother's cock even through the material of their pants, big and hard, knowing that Raleigh was getting wetter and wetter with each passing second.

Raleigh reached down in between them and began to unbuckle his pants, wanting to free himself so Yancy could see how hard he'd made him. He didn't take his lips away from Yancy's as he slid them down his thighs, taking his boxer shorts with them, Raleigh's thick, uncut cock springing out, precome pearling at the slit and staining the thigh of Yancy's trousers.

Yancy looked down, his eyes going wide. "God Rals, look at how wet you are for me." Yancy reached down, his fingers circling around Raleigh's cock, stroking downwards, watching his foreskin retract, revealing the shiny pink head, wet with his younger brother's arousal. Yancy suddenly needed to be naked with Raleigh, attempting to unbuckle his own pants with his free hand.

Raleigh shooed away his hand, fingers deft and quick over Yancy's belt and zipper. Yancy let go of his hold on Raleigh just long enough for Raleigh to take his pants off, the silky material of his compression shorts sliding over his swollen cock, nearly identical to Raleigh's save for the fact that he was slightly longer. Yancy groaned as Raleigh's fingers brush against him as his pants were lowered, reminding him that he needed Raleigh, the sooner the better.

Raleigh kissed Yancy one more time on the lips, quick and hard, before moving down Yancy's body, peppering kisses downwards starting at his throat, sucking little marks into the skin, watching it darken from his touch. Yancy made a little sobbing sound, leaning his head back against the metal of the platform, Raleigh's mouth a sin too sweet to give up.

Raleigh licked along the sharp cut of Yancy's left hipbone, stroking Yancy's cock as he did, feeling precome wet his fingers as he felt the loose skin of Yancy's foreskin bunch up. Yancy moaned again, Raleigh's teeth digging into his skin, the hint of pain mixing with pleasure, Yancy's mind shutting down as all of his focus shifted to what his younger brother was doing to his lower body.

Raleigh didn't stop until Yancy's left hip was covered in bite marks, blood gathered just under the surface of the skin. Raleigh looked up at Yancy as he licked up the underside of Yancy's shaft, Yancy's hips bucking upwards. Raleigh held him down, saying "Easy Yance, I got you" before slowly taking Yancy into his mouth, sliding back Yancy's foreskin and circling his tongue around the head, wet and salty from precome.

"Shit, Rals your fucking mouth…" Raleigh hummed in approval, one hand around the base of Raleigh's cock, slowly stroking up and down, the other linked with Yancy's right hand on Yancy's stomach. Yancy's other hand found its way to the back of Raleigh's head, gently holding him down as Raleigh sucked him, his mouth wet and warm and tight around him, the word perfect drifting through Yancy's mind.

Raleigh moved his head up to where his mouth was just over the head of Yancy's cock, his hand pumping up and down, precome flooding Raleigh's tongue. Raleigh loved how wet his big brother got for him, some days practically begging for Raleigh to suck him off, proclaiming that the best head he'd ever gotten was from Raleigh. Then again, Yancy hadn't been with too many other people before Raleigh but it was true all the same.

Yancy forced himself to relax, all of his pent up frustration from having to get up early and fix Gipsy leaving his body as Raleigh blew him, slow and deep, his hand slowly pumping Yancy's shaft, tongue lapping at the slit. Raleigh knew exactly what Yancy liked, had since he was fifteen and Yancy was seventeen. Now at twenty four he was an expert in the art of Yancy Becket, the only one who knew he liked being kissed behind the ear, the insides of his thighs bitten, that he loved to have his face covered in come.

Raleigh could feel Yancy get even thicker in his mouth, knowing his brother was close. Raleigh pulled off, spit and precome stringing from his lips to the head of Yancy's cock. "Got your cock nice and wet bro. Wanna eat me out?" Raleigh didn't take his hand off of his brother's dick, still pumping slowly.

"Fuck… yeah Rals, yeah. Get up here." Yancy's voice was cracked with arousal, his cock hard and leaping, almost moving with his heartbeat. Raleigh wriggled the rest of the way out of his pants, taking them off over his boots. He drew himself up so that he was face to face with Yancy, kissing him passionately and sharing the salty-sweet taste of Yancy's precome. Yancy's arousal shot even higher, his wet cock rubbing against Raleigh's.

"C'mon baby bro, need to be inside you soon." Raleigh got the message and maneuvered himself until he had his knees planted on either side of Yancy's head, his hole right over Yancy's tongue. Yancy reached up and gripped Raleigh's ass, spreading him a little more open. Raleigh reached down and took his cock in hand, jacking himself off as Yancy slowly began to lick him open.

"Yance that feels so…. Shit…. So fucking good" Raleigh close his eyes, one hand on his cock and the other splayed behind him on Yancy's chest, steadying himself. Yancy pressed the flat of his tongue up against Raleigh's hole, tasting sweat and soap. Raleigh was a little obsessive about keeping himself clean for his brother and had at least managed that before they'd had to come and work on their Jaeger. Knowing that only served to make Yancy all the harder, his cock getting painfully hard.

Yancy licked deeper, knowing that this is what Raleigh loved best, being opened up by Yancy's tongue. Raleigh moaned low in his throat, his hand speeding up on his cock, precome all over his fingers, Raleigh licked his lips, still tasting his brother on them, making his head swim with pleasure.

Yancy kept rimming him until he could tell that Raleigh was struggling to hold himself up, given the way his thighs were quivering. He gave Raleigh's ass a gentle slap, Raleigh mournfully moving off but sinking down to straddle Yancy's stomach, leaning down to kiss his brother, tasting himself on Yancy's tongue. Raleigh licked into Yancy's mouth, doing his best to memorize the flavor of them commingled.

Yancy broke the kiss, whispering "want you baby bro" against Raleigh's lips. Raleigh nodded, reaching for his pants and getting out a small packet of lube. Yancy grinned, watching Raleigh slick himself up. "You were planning on this happening, weren't you?"

"Felt like it was a good day to cross sex in a Jaeger off my bucket list." Satisfied that he was wet enough, Raleigh used the remainder of the lube to get Yancy's cock ready, making sure all of him was coated. Yancy cursed as he felt Raleigh work it onto him, the little bastard rubbing his thumb over the slit, more precome wetting the head of Yancy's cock.

Raleigh moved by feel, not stopping until he felt Yancy's thick head pressing against his entrance. Slowly he sank down, tossing his head back, a long, low sound of pleasure escaping his lips as all of Yancy slid into him, inch by thick inch, making Raleigh see stars behind his eyelids. Yancy kept his hands on Raleigh's hips, helping Raleigh steady himself.

Yancy gave Raleigh a long moment to adjust, rubbing his hands in circles over Raleigh's hips and thighs, his cock hard and leaking against Yancy's stomach. Raleigh reached down and gave himself a couple of tugs, his eyes locked with Yancy's, mouth hanging open, pretty pink lips swollen from kissing and sucking Yancy's cock.

"Ready Rals?" Raleigh nodded, and Yancy began to fuck up into him, holding his hips, Raleigh jacking himself off, feeling Yancy pressing into his prostate every time he slid back in, his chest red with arousal. Raleigh matched his strokes with Yancy's thrusts, working in sync to pleasure each other, finding that just perfect balance that had only become stronger through the drift.

"God… Yance, that's it, can feel you, so fucking good, c'mon _more_" Raleigh was close, really close, his cock as swollen as it could get, his hand slicking up and down, pumping furiously, slap slap slap of Yancy's hips against his, and suddenly Raleigh was coming, spurting hot and white all over Yancy's chest and face, Yancy coming right after, hips arched up into Raleigh's ass, moaning Raleigh's name, his cock pulsing inside him.

Coming down from orgasm now was like coming out of the drift – everything felt a little surreal for a time afterward. Yancy didn't immediately pull himself from Raleigh afterwards, and Raleigh didn't want him to. Raleigh's head hung forward, milking the last few drops of come from his spent cock, both breathing to try and catch their breath, grinning and looking at each other like they'd just won a prize of some sort.

"So… sex in Gipsy… again sometime?" Yancy ran a finger through the come on his cheek, sucking it off the end of his finger.

"For sure. Wanna go get cleaned up?' Raleigh leaned forward, seeking a kiss from Yancy.

Yancy's reply was a muffled "mmm," lips already sealed with Raleigh's once more.

. . .

Inspection day meant two things. One, waking up early because the high command of Defense Corps had this aggravating habit of refusing to do stuff like this in the afternoon and two, wearing dress blues.

The first time they'd had to wear them Yancy had hated it – he felt like a monkey being put on show for captors, all spit and polish and the complete opposite of what he actually was. He'd stopped minding so much once he figured out that Raleigh looked really, really good in them. To say that he had a uniform kink would have been an understatement.

Yancy stepped through the door dividing their respective sides of the barracks, clad in just his black socks, white button down hanging open, wanting Raleigh to see what he had on underneath.

Raleigh was adjusting his tie in the mirror when he saw Yancy come up behind him, Raleigh's eyes going wide as he looked down and his eye caught on the black, silky panties that were currently slung low on his older brother's hips, his cock bulging out the front of them. Raleigh swallowed, his mouth and throat suddenly having gone dry.

"Uh… think you got on the wrong drawers their bro." Raleigh could feel the heat pooling low in his belly, licking his lips and fighting to not take Yancy right there on the floor.

Yancy looked down at himself, pursing his lips. "Don't think so kiddo." He moved over next to Raleigh, bumping him aside with his hip and tying up his tie in the mirror, practically daring Raleigh to touch him.

Raleigh shut his eyes and shook his head, the bulge in his pants giving him away completely. "Why you gotta fucking tease man? We have inspection in ten minutes and you decide to put those on."

Yancy chuckled, turning and walking back to his space. "Guess you'll just have to try and behave, won't you?" Yancy knew that Raleigh couldn't resist him in those panties and making him keep his hands to himself was torture sure but all the same when they came together later it would that much sweeter.

Yancy slid his trousers up his legs, the crisp fabric just barely giving away the fact that he had racy lingerie on underneath them. Of course, once he had his jacket on no one but he and Raleigh would know that. He made sure that his belt was centered, sliding the buckle shut with a sharp click. His jacket was hanging in the door of his small closet, pressed to perfection. He put it on carefully, admiring himself in the mirror. He had to admit, he did look the model of professionalism in it – whatever professionalism in killing giant monsters was, that is.

Picking up his cap and sitting it on his head at a jaunty angle, he reopened the door and stepped back through to Raleigh's side, his little brother giving their shoes one more run over with the polishing rag. Raleigh looked up and gave a low whistle, eying his brother's body up and down. "Looking good Yance."

Yancy moved over to where Raleigh was sitting on the edge of his bed, leaning down and taking hold of Raleigh's hands, diving in for a kiss that nearly caught Raleigh by surprise. Raleigh moaned softly as Yancy's tongue claimed his mouth, licking past the taste of toothpaste, his little brother's mouth soft and hot as a furnace.

Yancy pulled away after a moment, stepping back and taking his shoes from Raleigh. "Consider that a promise for later Rals."

It was a wonder Raleigh didn't have him right then and there.

. . .

Raleigh had managed to quell his arousal to a more manageable level by the time he and Yancy were standing in between the massive pillars that were Gipsy Danger's legs. Crimson Typhoon and the Wei triplets were across from them, still as statues as three members of high command gave them a full inspection. The Jaegers had been polished and greased to the max should they want a demonstration later, their pilots looking equally bright. Even the Kaidanovskys didn't look as wild as they normally did.

Yancy clasped his arms behind his back, urging Raleigh to do the same, both of them standing at parade rest while waiting for their inspection. They'd done this enough times now that standing still for up to hours at a time wasn't a challenge anymore, simply a matter of waiting. Yancy tried not to let his mind wander, wanting to keep it blank but he was intensely aware of the soft fabric currently cupping his genitals, decidedly not trying to imagine what it would feel like if Raleigh were to rub him through them right now, how the black silk would bunch and stretch and pull over his-

"Attention!" Yancy snapped into a salute, Marshall Pentecost along with two other members of high command that Yancy didn't recognize standing before him. He'd been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard them approach, hoping to God that his arousal wasn't too obvious. He could almost feel Raleigh side eying him as the higher ups walked around the back of the Jaeger, his face burning red and cock already half filled.

Raleigh's voice was nearly inaudible as he whispered. "Told you it was a bad idea bro."

Yancy gave a small huff, trying not to smile. "Did it for you Rals. Was kinda hoping you'd fuck me later."

Now it was Raleigh's turn to look flustered, turning his head slightly towards Yancy. "You want me to die, don't you?"

This time Yancy had to smile, whispering again. "Nah. Just frustrate you a little, that's all."

Raleigh was certainly that and probably more at this point. "As soon as we're done here…."

"You're gonna fuck me behind this Jaeger until I can barely walk."

Raleigh's face was still red when high command came back around.

. . .

Pilots were required to stay until every inspection had been finished, the generals taking pride in seeing all of their might gathered together. Sure it looked good for the camera but Yancy was ready to get his hands on Raleigh's body, feel all of that muscle under his fingers as Raleigh split him open with his cock.

Stacker and the other generals finally left, the pilots immediately breaking from their positions and leaving, save for Yancy and Raleigh. Instead, Yancy tugged at Raleigh's sleeve and cocked his head behind the Jaeger, the long shadows and the lack of techs on the floor that day keeping them safe from prying eyes. Both of them had just a little bit of an exhibition kink, something that had nearly gotten them in trouble on several occasions.

As soon as they were under the cover of shadow Raleigh pulled Yancy towards him, kissing him hungrily, one hand immediately going to Yancy's crotch and rubbing, delicious friction finally obtained, Yancy moaning wantonly as Raleigh worked him through the material, the metal of Gipsy's foot cold even through the material of his jacket. Raleigh nudged a thigh in between Yancy's legs, spreading them apart, rutting against the strong muscle there.

Raleigh broke the kiss, flipping them around so that he was leaning against the Jaeger, saying "On your knees Yance." Yancy wasn't about to refuse him, dropping down so quickly that he was sure he'd have bruises later. He nuzzled at Raleigh's cock through his pants, running his hand up and down his younger brother's thighs, just so Raleigh could get come extra sensation.

Yancy finally unzipped Raleigh's pants, getting his cock out through the opening in his boxers, Raleigh already fully hard as Yancy gratefully took him into his mouth, Raleigh gasping in pleasure as Yancy opened wide and took him all the way down, his nose bumping against the buckle of Raleigh's belt, warm from being on his body. Yancy stayed down on him for a long moment, moving his tongue along the underside, finding the long vein that ran up Raleigh's length, pressing against it and making Raleigh shudder with pleasure.

"Fuck" was all Raleigh could manage as Yancy pulled back to where just the tip remained in his mouth, tonguing under Raleigh's foreskin, tasting precome and reaching up and beginning to pump his hand, Raleigh's fingers tangling in his brother's hair, soft from where Yancy had washed it earlier.

Yancy pulled off, pretty blue eyes flashing up at his brother. "Fuck my mouth Rals." Raleigh nodded, steadying his hands on Yancy's head and slowly began to thrust in and out of mouth, Yancy's mouth wet and warm around him, his lips soft as he slid in and out, Yancy lightly holding onto his thighs.

Raleigh didn't hold back, knowing his brother could handle it, in out, in out, obscene slurping sounds coming from Yancy's mouth, Raleigh's cock slick with spit, moaning Yancy's name. He knew they were being loud but couldn't bring himself to stop, not when his brother's mouth was a sin too sweet to give up.

Finally Raleigh pulled off, saying "m'close" and pulled Yancy to his feet, tugging at his belt, getting his pants undone and pushing them down. Raleigh turned them so that Yancy was leaning against Gipsy, hands above his head on the alloy surface, his back to Raleigh. Raleigh tugged the panties down, revealing Yancy's toned ass and a dark blue butt plug, Raleigh's eyes going wide.

"You had this in the whole time?" Raleigh reached down and slowly pulled it out, noticing it was sticky with lube.

"Wanted you bad Rals – had to be ready for you. All you gotta do it slide right in." Raleigh put his hands on Yancy's ass and not too gently spread him, pressing the head of his cock against Yancy, sliding in after a moment. Yancy's moan was loud enough to echo off the metal around them, Raleigh filling him up until he was buried deep, cock right against Yancy's sweet spot.

"C'mon baby bro, fuck me." Raleigh didn't waste any time, pulling back and then slamming back in, a loud "ah" being punched out of Yancy. Raleigh did it again, the sound of their flesh smacking together filling their ears.

Raleigh bunched a hand in the material of Yancy's jacket, watching in wrinkle, pulling it from its pristine state, his other hand on Yancy's hip, fingernails digging into his skin. Raleigh set a fast, hard pace, knowing that neither of them were going to last long like this, their arousal having built over the course of hours until they were both panting with want.

"Touch yourself Yance, get those pretty dress blues all dirty for me." Yancy nodded, his cap falling off his head, reaching down and pumping himself asynchronous of Raleigh's thrusts into him, his climax approaching faster and faster with each second.

"Shit… Rals…gonna" Yancy nearly whited out as Raleigh nailed him right in the prostate and that's all it took, Yancy's come spurting all over the metal in front of him and on his dress pants, currently around his knees from where Raleigh had tugged them down. Raleigh came a second later, his hand pulling so hard on Yancy's jacket that he heard stitches tear, hips stuttering as he released deep inside his brother.

Yancy craned his head back for a kiss after a moment, bringing his come-covered hand up and cleaning it off with Raleigh, swapping his seed back and forth until they both taste like come, any attempt at decorum completely gone.

Yancy reluctantly broke the kiss, Raleigh still buried inside him. "Feel like taking this elsewhere for round two Rals?"

Raleigh smiled and wrapped his arms tight around his brother. "Thought you'd never ask."


End file.
